


Шутник

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [2]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Арт является продолжением работы"Рому?"
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185266
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Шутник

**Author's Note:**

> Арт является продолжением работы ["Рому?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732796)

[Полный размер (откроется в этом же окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/bd/po8ZE82r_o.png)

Все работы выкладки
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732796) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740503) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736489)

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы:  
> [20 Luxurious Black and White Lace Patterns](https://www.photoshopfreebrushes.com/20-luxurious-black-and-white-lace-patterns), [20 Free Silver Damask Patterns for Vintage Designs](https://www.photoshopfreebrushes.com/20-free-silver-damask-patterns-for-vintage-designs), Photoshop Lace Motive Brushes by SSDema


End file.
